10 days for love
by chocolated.dreams
Summary: Ethan has a weird dream of a vampire threatening him to be with the one he loves in 10 days... Can he do it? BETHAN! :D
1. Day 1

**New Bethan story!**

**:P**

**Read and review :D**

Ethan tossed and turned in his bed. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and he was muttering incomprehensible words. His eyebrows were arched in a worried manner.

_Ethan's dream_

_He was alone in the dark. Two red eyes were staring at him. Then, the two eyes adopted an evil smile, a crooked nose, and two horns coming from its scalp. The red eyes turned bright orange as Ethan collapsed on the floorless darkness. _

- _Ethan Morgan, you have ten days to be with the one you love, or else…._

_The head transformed into a normal one. A normal nose, the horns were gone, the evil smile was still there, the red eyes were still orange… but fangs appeared from the mouth. _

_The dream vampire flashed towards Ethan, grabbing his forearm and biting it. Ethan screamed in pain, and woke up._

Ethan's P.O.V.

I woke up, sweaty and scared. I tried to reassure myself that the dream wasn't true. How could it be? It was just a dream. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 6 a.m. I decided to stay awake, it was Monday morning. I got out of bed to take a shower.

Half asleep, I tiptoed out of my room. My parents always woke up at 7, so I had an hour to lazy around. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I was a little scared, everytime I had a nightmare I would talk to someone about it. But it was a little too early for that.

As I got into the shower, I could swear I saw two red eyes staring at me through the mirror. I gasped, but decided to ignore it, I was probably imagining things. The hot water ran through my hair, relaxing me. As it touched my forearm, I felt a shooting pain. I flinched and looked at the souce of the ache.

There were _vampire teeth _marks on my forearm.

The marks were pretty deep, but barely bleeding. It looked like I had been bit a few months ago.

What if I had turned into a fledgeling?

That was the first thought that ran into my head. But I clearly saw myself in the mirror. How is it possible? It couldn't be Jesse's bit mark, it was on the other arm.

Then….. how?

What if the dream was true?

Who is the vampire?

I quickly washed myself and went to my room. I got on my laptop and played video games to distract myself. But I couldn't help thinking about the dream.

I decided that the first thing I should do was go to Benny's grandma. She always knows when something is wrong, maybe she'll know who the vampire is.

I waited until seven to go to her house. Benny woke up at seven thirty, like me-normally. So I suppose she'll be up.

As I went to her house, I felt like I was being watched. I didn't dare turn my head, I was too scared. I really am a chicken sometimes.

She came to the door before I knocked on it.

- Ethan! I had a feeling you'll be coming! Come in, please.

- Thank you grandma Weir, I said as I entered her house.

I sat on the couch and she sat in front of me.

- I can sense something is bothering you.

- I had a dream where I saw _a vampire_ trying to hurt me, and it said that I needed to be an item with the person I love in just ten days, or else….and then it bit me.

I rolled up my sleeve to show her the bite marks. She gasped, grabbed a spell book nearby and chanted some words. My skin glowed blue, before going back to normal. She sighed in relief.

- Ethan, you're not a fledgeling. I don't know who bit you and how the venom didn't get to you, but I'll try to find out. Just, don't worry, try to act as if nothing is wrong.

- So, the dream is true?

- I think so, answered Grandma Weir.

- But… why?

- I don't know, I've never heard of such thing.

- Ok. Thanks again! I said.

I stood up and walked to the door.

A million thoughts ran through my mind. I wasn't in love with anybody, not even Sarah. I was, but… I realized it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so I moved on… Benny and Rory knew that. It couldn't be Erica, Benny liked her, and I NEVER will. Hannah had a boyfriend, and we haven't talked since that twin fiasco. Della is… not my type. I never talked to her, and if I start now, it would seem… weird. So, I don't know who it could be.

I walked through the door, and went to my room. I picked up my bag and went downstairs to eat. I decided that today, I'll find out who I love. I only have ten days! I mean, I don't love anyone right now, but that could change. And it will. Because, the dream freaked me out big time.

My phone rang. I picked it up and heard a familiar voice.

- Hey E! Can I come to your house to eat? My grandma has been doing these potions since 7 today, and they stink!

- Benny, you always come to my house.

- Yeah I know, I just wanted to tell you before-

_Driiiinnnnngg!_

The doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes. That happened every morning. I closed my phone and opened the door. I was expecting a smiling Benny, as always. But today, I saw a different Benny. He wasn't smiling. He was looking around anxiously. When he heard the door open he immediately changed, and smiled as always. He quickly entered my house though. He pushed me inside.

- Benny? You ok?

- What? Uh, yeah, I am! Check it out! I have the new Spiderman comic! I thought Rory was gonna come, and I didn't want him to see it.

That explained the weirdness of what happened 10 seconds before.

After half of the pancakes my mom had prepared were eaten by Benny, we went to school. I shivered on the way, feeling like I was being watched again.

- E, are you okay? You're shivering! Said Benny.

He gave me his jacket.

- Thanks, Benny.

- Welcome, he said, smiling.

As I put on his jacket, I couldn't help smelling it. It smelled of pure Benny. I could smell this all day, without getting tired of it, I loved the smell. If only I could put Benny's jacket all the time, I would-

_Wait._ What am I saying? I liked Benny's smell, but not _this_ much.

I shook away my thoughts and we went to school, Benny blabbering about some girl he thought was pretty.

We met Rory by my locker. The first thing Benny did was show him his spiderman comic book, without giving it to him. Benny smirked mischievously, telling Rory that if he wanted this comic book he needed to do a bunch of stuff for him. Rory didn't even realize that he could just threaten Benny with his fangs and he'd get it. I shivered when I thought of fangs, and looked at my bite mark.

Then, Rory hissed in Benny's face. Turns out he's smarter than I thought. Benny dropped the comic book on the floor after seeing Rory's fangs. He had a look in his eyes that translated fear. I didn't get it, Rory always hissed at him, and Benny knew it was a joke. Now, he seemed frightened….

He quickly got out of his trance and said:

- Sorry, I thought I saw Jesse over there.

He motioned towards the end of the hall. He quickly changed the subject when he remembered that Rory had his comic book, and he pouted.

- Rory! My comic book!

The first thing I thought was that he looked cute when he did that.

Cute? My best friend? No, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. I shook my head, and we went to class.

First period was normal. I zoned out most of the hour and looked at all the girls. But there wasn't anybody interesting. Then, my thoughts returned to Benny. I thought of him, how he smiled, how he-

Why did I start noticing these things about Benny?

He turned his head to look at me, and I got lost in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me, and, while blushing, I thought that was the cutest thing ever.

Maybe I am in love with h-. No. I can't be, we're just best friends.

All morning I thought of it. At lunch, Benny and I ate with the Vampires. Or, Sarah, Rory and Erica. I talked with Sarah most of the lunch hour, and I could only see her as a friend.

Benny tried to talk to Erica, but she always shot him down. Poor Benny. After a while, he abandoned and debated comics with Rory.

- Are you kidding? If he ever went outside, he would-

That's all I heard. _Out_side. I absolutely loved the way he said "out". His accent was so…so… Cute! I know he's Canadian, and other Canadian people say it like that too, but I never noticed. I only noticed Benny! ( **a.n. his accent is really cute! :P )**

But that's impossible. Maybe I haven't found the girl yet. Maybe my mind is already losing hope of finding her, so it tries to find another person instead.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, but I didn't find anybody I liked. Except B-

No, I can't be feeling like that.

- E, am I coming tonight at your place right?

I really didn't want to see him tonight in case I really am in love with him. But I couldn't be…

- My father is having a business dinner again. You can come if you want, but you'll have to taste my mom's cooking, and-

- Blughh! No thanks Ethan. I'll see you tomorrow! He said, waving at me and going to his house.

- See ya! I answered.

I ran to my house, feeling the red eyes on me again. I got up to my room and collapsed into my bed. I had already done my homework for Tuesday, and the teachers today didn't give us any for tomorrow. I had all the time in the world to think about Benny-

I mean, think about if I like him or not.

In a way, it makes sense. We've been best friends since we were six, and we hang out together a lot. Really a lot. So, dating Benny wouldn't be too different. Except for the kissing. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Benny. I bet his lips are soft and tender, it would be like kissing cotton candy.

Oh, I did it again! I keep going on and on about Benny! Does it really mean I like him? I think I do…

I love Benny Weir.

**How was that? :P**

**Peace and Bethan!**


	2. Day 2

**Another chapter :P and sorry I took so long to update :P**

**Read and review, all the usual stuff ;)**

**And also, each chapter begins with a bethan flashback from the series :D**

**_Day 2_**

_Benny and Ethan were walking down the hallway, dressed as cheerleaders. Benny seemed to enjoy his feminine side, while Ethan was a little unsure of the whole idea. He did love to see his best friend as a girl. Ethan thought he looked very beautiful._

- _This is your worst idea yet, he said, trying to avoid checking Benny out for the hundredth time, this underwear is riding up my butt._

- _I actually find them flattering, said the taller one, chuckling at his best friend._

- _I wanted to date a girl in high school, not be one! whined the shorter girl, no one's gonna buy us as chicks!_

- _Are you kidding they totally will! Reassured Benny, checking Ethan out as well, you're hanging a little low on the left._

_After a few seconds of wresting with his fake boob, Ethan shouted: _

- _Who cares? This just won't work._

_After that discussion, Ethan witnessed his best friend flirting with his other friend. And Benny was so good, it made Ethan like him even more!_

I woke up today with a smile on my face.

Benny was the only thing on my mind.

I didn't care about the dream, or the vampire after me.

Of course, that feeling stopped when I went to the bathroom and saw the message on the mirror.

_Day 2- I'll be watching._

I stopped breathing for half a minute. The shock came to me like a tidal wave, and soon the room became full of fuzzy shapes as I dropped to the floor.

When I woke up, I was on my bed. Benny was spinning in my desk chair, reading a comic book. He soon realized that I was awake.

- Oh, hey E! I was on my way to your room when I found you lying on the floor next to the bathroom. I carried you and brought you to your room.

I almost fainted again by looking at Benny. How could I have never realized that he's so cute?

But this time I didn't. I did blush when the thought of Benny carrying me in his arms came to my mind.

- Oh. Thanks Benny, I said, looking down and smiling like a thirteen year old who just spoke to her crush for the first time.

- No probs. Why did you faint?

My eyes widened as I remembered. I ran to the bathroom to check the mirror. I hoped Benny didn't see it, or else I needed to explain everything to him. And how I must date him in ten days. I'm not sure he likes me that way yet. And if he didn't in ten days… then… I don't know.

My heart stopped beating when I saw the mirror…

_Nothing._

Not a trace of the message. I could've imagined the whole thing, except I know I didn't.

_Day 2- I'll be watching._

I could see these words everywhere I looked. I almost fainted again, but Benny caught me.

- E, are you ok? Do you wanna not go to school today? I'll tell your mom so you can rest-

- No no, thanks Benny, but I'll go to school. I got stuff to do today, I answered as I moved Benny's hands from my waist. I really didn't want to, but...

- I'm not letting you go until you're sure you're not gonna faint again.

I chuckled.

- Benny, I'm fine. Really.

- Oh-kay, he said, releasing me.

As I got ready for school, I tried to think of everything except the message on the mirror. Then I realized it said _day 2_. Does that mean yesterday was day 1? I wasted an entire day because I was trying to find the person that I liked?!

That is so not fair.

If I ever meet this vampire, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…

Chicken out and ask Benny to do a magic spell on him.

And as usual, it won't work.

God I love Benny…

- Ethan! I've called you three times already! Breakfast is ready and if you don't come downstairs in the next 30 seconds there won't be any for you!

- Benny! Don't you dare eat my breakfast again! I shouted from my room.

I rushed downstairs in time to see Benny stuff a pancake in his mouth. An _entire _pancake. I guess his mouth is pretty big. In a cute way. I wonder what it would be if we kissed. With his big mouth, it would be great! Imagine us kissing, tongues dancing in his mouth-

- E? You've been staring at me for like 10 seconds. Eat before I do!

- Right, I said shaking my thoughts out of my mind.

Then we went to school like any normal day, debating about Spiderman and Superman.

As I opened my locker, a note fell out. I had a feeling it was gonna be from creepy dream vampire.

And guess what?

I was right.

The note said:

_Date him before someone else does._

It was only the second day! What could happen?

I would soon find out.

The morning passed quickly. In science, Benny tried a magic spell on the teacher, hoping it would give him a small electric shock. Except it made the frog he was holding jump out of his hands and race down the hallway. We laughed for the whole hour while the teacher raced after it.

At lunch, Sarah and Erica flashed out of the cafeteria to go grab a bite. That left Rory, Benny and me. It wasn't the best conversation that I had with them.

- Dudes, so are you going to ask me who I like now? Asked Rory.

- Why would we? I asked absentmindedly.

- Uhh, because we always talk about girls when they aren't around. I thought you'd be happy to talk about your smokin' babesitter! Rory answered, nudging me. I saw Benny flinch when Rory said babesitter.

- Dude! I invented the word babesitter!

- So? You don't own it!

- Yes I do! Ugh never mind, I would flick your forehead right now, but it won't make a difference since you can't feel anything.

Rory smirked, stuck out his tongue at him and Benny rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, so anyways, I don't like the " babesitter " anymore, I said, changing the subject.

- Really? Asked Rory, forgetting his fight with Benny completely, so who do you like?

I hesitated before answering. Benny was looking at me, eyes full of curiosity.

- B- uh, Britney.

- Who's Britney? She sounds hot! Shouted Rory, a huge smile on his face.

- Yeah, who is she? I never heard of her, what is she like? Is she at school? asked Benny, curiosity still in his eyes.

- Geez Benny, calm down, he's gonna tell us who this Britney chick is anyways. It's almost like you're jealous, said Rory, punching Benny in the arm playfully.

Benny blushed and widened his eyes. He chuckled, punched Rory back, and said:

- Why in the world would I be jealous? I don't like Ethan!

- Oh. I thought you knew Britney… and that you were jealous of Ethan knowing her too.

- Right… well I don't know her.

- Okay well, Ethan, tell us about your mystery woman, continued Rory, wiggling his eyebrows.

- S-she has brown curly hair that stops at her shoulders, she has hazel eyes and she loves to wear… special designs on her shirts. She was a cheerleader, but she quit because it wasn't really her thing. And she's my mom's friend's daughter that I just met 2 days ago. She's really pretty and-

- Dude! We get the picture! You must really like her if you can't keep talking about her for two minutes without stopping to take your breath! Cut Benny, slight anger in his voice.

- Okay, sorry Benny, I answered, looking down.

- Dude! She reminds me of someone that I know…

My heart stopped. What if he realized I was talking about Benny? My life would be ruined. He'll never liked me if he knew now…

Wait… Rory isn't that smart!

That theory was proved.

- Betty! Oh, my love! I miss her so much! Sighed Rory, staring at the wall dreamily.

- Yeah, I chuckled, looking at Benny who was laughing too, she looks like Betty a lot.

- Anyways, Rory said, suddenly out of his trance, Benny who do you like?

- Who, me? Benny asked, surprise written on his face.

A deep scarlet blush spread across his cheeks. I felt something spread across my cheeks too. Except it wasn't from embarrassment. It was jealousy. A girl could make him blush like that in under three seconds? _Erica._

I gritted my teeth, waiting for Benny's response.

- E-Erica.

- Oh, so nothing new there. But did Della talk to you this morning?

- Uh, the last time she talked to me, I turned her dead dog into a zombie.

- Right I forgot, continued Rory, well anyways, there's a rumor that she wants to ask you on a date.

Benny's eyes widened, before he said, staring at her from across the cafeteria:

- Really?

He did his famous " hey girl I think you're hot " face, and Della noticed him. She giggled.

- So are you going to ask her out? Asked Rory.

That was the last I heard from the discussion. The bell rang, I got my stuff and ran away from them, my heart sinking faster and faster into the ground with each step.

_Riiinnnnngggggggggg!_

I groaned, and searched for my phone, my eyes still closed. I found it, pressed the green button and said, in my sleepy voice:

- Hello?

- Dude! Why did you ran out of the cafeteria today, and why did you avoid me the whole afternoon?

I recognized the best voice in the world. Benny's.

- Benny sorry, I just… wasn't feeling well. I was taking a nap when you called me, actually.

That wasn't a lie. I was feeling " broken-hearted pain ", at least that's what I called it. And I was taking a nap, tired after eating a whole ice-cream box.

- Oh, Benny said, I thought we could play video games tonight, but I'll let you sleep.

- Thanks.

I yawned, and said:

- Good night, Benny.

I heard a chuckle from the other line.

- G'night, E.

I hung up, stretched and looked at my alarm clock.

9:54.

Oh well, I guess it's time to go to sleep anyways, I thought to myself.

**Chapter two done :D I hope you like it! And keep the reviews coming, they push me to upload faster :P**

**How awesome was Benny in " village of the darned " ?**

**Anyway,**

**Peace and Bethan!**


	3. Day 3

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I hate when writers don't update for a while, so I know how it feels…**

**Again so sorry for not updating, but here is day 3 :) **

_**Day 3**_

_The wrestling match would begin in 5 minutes. Ethan's match against Kurt. Ethan was scared to death, scared of losing his arms, and, well, everything in his body._

_But deep down, he knew he had to fight him to get rid of the ghost coach. _

_The day he met Coach Ed had been hard for Ethan. He had embarrassed him in front of Benny by pulling down his pants on front of him._

_Coach did put a very cute image of Benny in his head. The image of a messy-haired, angry Benny, the day he met the coach too. He thought Benny looked cute. _

_In fact, Benny helped him get through the match, and when Ethan was giving himself a secret pep talk._

_" Come on Ethan, you can do it! You don't want the stupid ghost coach to embarrass you in front of Benny everyday for the rest of your life! Imagine what it would be like! Benny would start to get embarrassed of you with your pants down, and he will finally dump you for a girl! No, that can't happen, You will fight Kurt and you will win! "_

**_beep-beep-beep-beep-be-_**

Ethan turned of his alarm, grunting. He still had " broken-hearted fever " from yesterday.

He stood up, yawned, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once the water was hot enough, he went in, and let his thoughts wander. They soon became all of Benny.

_Today is day 3. I only have 7 days left. I need to hurry up! But, how do I make him fall in love with me? It's not like I can flirt with him, it's not that easy since we're both boys… god, if I do flirt with him, we are going to get humiliated by everyone at school! That would be horrible. Very horrible. So what do I do?_

- Ethan! Get your ass out of the bathroom now! Shouted Jane, knocking on the door.

I didn't realize how much time I'd spent in the shower until Jane pointed it out. She usually wakes up thirty minutes after me.

- Sorry Jane! I'll be out in a minute!

I got out of the shower and froze.

_Day 3-Watch out for Della, Teethan._

Of course, I saw the message coming. I bet I'll have a new one everyday. Today, I didn't faint, and that surprised me.

Wait. The message wasn't there when I went inside. That means that the nightmare vamp was in the bathroom when I was in the shower!

That scared me, but I kept my cool. I tried to erase the message as fast as possible.

As I went to my room, I thought of what the message meant. I hadn't forgotten yesterday's conversation, where Rory had heard a rumor that Della liked Benny.

If the vamp knew about that, did he put Della in a trance to like Benny, or was it just a coincidence?

- BOO!

- AGHH! I screamed as something tackled me to the ground.

As soon as I realized who it was, I blushed.

- Benny! Get off of me, my towel is loose!

Benny doubled in laughter when I said that. He stood up, and let himself fall on my bed.

- Sorry dude, I just had to do that! But I didn't know you'd be in just a towel, that was a bonus!

I couldn't help but smile at his laughter. He looked so happy with himself.

- Just wait till I have some clothes on, then I'll take my revenge!

- Sure E, he said, chuckling.

I went to my closet. I chose a pair of jeans, and a green tee-shirt. As I started to loosen my towel, I caught Benny's eyes in the mirror.

- Dude! Don't look!

Benny got out of his trance, blushed, turned his head and answered:

- Sorry.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

As we went downstairs for breakfast, I couldn't help thinking about Della.

- Dude?

- Yeah, said Benny, taking a huge bite out of his pancake.

- I was wondering, if Della asked you out, would you go out with her?

Benny stopped chewing. He cocked his head to the side, and started to think.

- Well, I-

- Ethan! Benny! Yelled Jane, coming down the stairs.

I sighed, relieved. I didn't think I would've liked the answer anyways. Jane came bolting out of her room, asking for her money.

- Jane! We didn't do anything supernatural yesterday!

- I know, but… evil cookies anyone?

- Wha- we already gave you money for that!

She put her hand on her hip, and placed her other hand right in front of my face, asking for money. I groaned and gave her a twenty. I had an evil little sister.

When Benny gave her his money, we resumed eating. I didn't want to ask the same question again, nor did I want him to remember. So we ate in silence.

At school today, new rumors were going around school. It was torture!

_Della likes Benny- she wants to date him- next Saturday- carnival- finds him hot-_

I was so sick of them. I wanted to punch my locker open. Benny wasn't even popular! Why was everyone talking about him today?

A small gust of wind later, I stared at the brunette vampire standing before me.

- Oh my god, did you hear that Della is gonna ask Benny out? She squeals.

- You seem excited, I replied, staring at my locker.

- Well, _duh! _That's gonna be his first date! No one likes him except her! And he used to like her, so they're gonna be great together! Besides, he doesn't go well with other girls from school.

After thinking "I love him Sarah!", I thought about what she just said.

- Wait… what do you mean he doesn't "go well with girls from school"?

- Well, you know, Benny is… Benny. And Benny doesn't attract a lot of girls, as you may know. So when one girl likes him, I think of her as special.

- Oh, right.

- Dude!

- Agghh! I screamed.

Yes, Rory the "vampire ninja" was here. As always.

- Did you hear?

- What? I asked, trying to breath normally after the mini heart attack.

- Della likes Benny!

- Noooo I thought she liked the Pope! I answered, rolling my eyes. (** A.N. If it was me, I would've answered that :P ) **

- No she doesn't, she loves Benny….. or maybe she does like the Pope… answered Rory, knitting his eyebrows together and strocking his imaginary beard.

- Never mind Rory, we all know she likes Benny, said Sarah.

- Ah-ha! She likes Benny! I told you! Rory shouted, pointing a finger at me.

- Whatever Rory, I said shaking my head, I gotta go.

- Where to? Asked Sarah, concerned.

- Um… well you know…Bathroom.

- Oh, okay, well we'll catch up with you later then!

- Sure, see ya later.

I made my way to the bathroom. I turned the faucet on, and washed my face. It felt good. I closed my eyes for a moment, just feeling the water on my face.

But when I opened them, I saw somebody I didn't want to see.

_Benny._

- Hey E, he said, starting to wash his hands.

- H-hey Benny, I answered, starting to blush a little.

Why do I blush at everything he does!

- So, I heard about you and Della…

- Y-yeah?

- Well it's great! Really, it's awesome! She likes you a lot, and you like her too, so it's awesome for you both, I am so ha-

- E, why are you rambling on about Della and me? Benny said, an amused smile on his face.

- I'm not rambling, I'm just saying how awesome it is!

- Really? Benny said, inching closer and closer to me.

- Really! I shouted, feeling myself blush again.

Benny came closer, and I took a step back. My back met the bathroom wall.

It was so awkward. He kept coming closer, soon he bent down a little so he could look in my eyes.

And then, just when I thought I could maybe kiss him, and get the "ten day challenge" over with, he took a step back and laughed.

- Well, good, he said, opening the door to leave.

- Yeah, I answered, chuckling awkwardly.

And when he left, I was back to square one. Washing my face, trying to forget about him for a moment.

Today was the worst day ever.

First, we have all the rumors of "Bella" **(** **is that their ship name? idk )**, then the bathroom incident, and then I couldn't concentrate in Math class because Della kept looking at Benny! Man, was he enjoying the attention! And I was so busy being jealous that I didn't notice Mr. Cooper, the math teacher, staring at me. He called me after class, and told me I had one hour of detention tomorrow to catch up on what happened today.

_Great._

_Rrriiiiiinnnnngggg!_

I groaned, got off my bed and reached for my phone.

And guess who it was?

_Sarah._

You thought it was Benny, didn't you?

Well I thought so too. And to be honest, I didn't know if I felt disappointed or relieved.

- Sarah, what do you want? I asked.

- Dude, it's not Sarah, answered a manly voice.

- B-Benny?! I asked, more surprised than I should've been.

- Yeah?

- Why are you calling me from Sarah's phone?

- Ooh. Dude, I'm at the bowling alley with Sarah, Erica and Rory. Wanna join?

- I don't really feel like bowling today… I said, yawning.

- Please Ethan! I'll put a spell on the ball so you'll strike everytime! He whispered, a hint of a smile in his voice.

- Fine, I'll be there in ten.

- Awesome! We'll be here.

I hung up and got dressed. The bowling alley wasn't far from here, so I could walk without hurrying.

- Mom! Dad! I'm going to the bowling alley! I shouted from my room, adjusting my hair for the twentieth time.

- Have fun sweetie! Answered my mom.

I ran down the stairs and past the door. The sun was shining, the sky was made of the purest blue. Birds were chirping and chirping, and even though it was 5 o'clock of the afternoon, you would think it was 1.

I breathed in the fresh air, took my earbuds out of my pockets, and my phone too.

I pressed play, and my playlist started.

**I just had sex **by **the lonely island **started (**AWESOME SONG :D )**.

Soon, I arrived at the bowling alley. As I entered, I was greeted by the sound of bowling pins being knocked to the ground, the smell of bowling shoes and fast food, and four familiar faces.

_Four._

Now don't get me wrong, Della never did anything bad.

But she was with Benny, high fiving him because he striked.

I was happy for him, especially when it was written on the big screen that he won.

Along with D.

Della.

Oh, so they played on the same team, and they won too!

Well isn't that great for him.

I came closer to them, and hid behind the counter.

They were chatting and laughing, just having a good time, while Rory and Sarah were pretending to be sad because they lost. Erica was lounging on the couch, staring and smiling seductively at some guys that were playing on the lane next to theirs.

- Come on, let's start another game! Della said, a big smile on her face.

- Why not? Asked Sarah, smiling at Benny and Della.

- Alright, I'll go pay, said Benny, starting to walk towards the counter.

Where I was hidden. I quickly sat down at a table and brought the menu to my face. I lowered it a little and saw that Della had followed him.

- Hey, Benny, you know the carnival on Saturday? She asked nervously.

- Yeah, it's supposed to rock! Benny said.

- Well I was wondering…. Do you want to go with me?

- Um…well…sure…I mean…why not? Benny stuttered shyly.

- Great! I'll text you tonight!

- Okay sure, he said awkwardly.

That's when I lost it.

Tears started to form in my eyes, and I started to cry a little. I slowly left the bowling alley and ran to my house.

_That's it. It's over. Day 3, and it's over. _

I went straight to my bed, closed my eyes, and… I guess I feel asleep.

**Well that's it for day 3, I hope you guys liked it! Please review :)**

**And I'll try to update more :P**

**Peace out bethaners ;)**


End file.
